Larka
by WaltzingInTheRain
Summary: larka has lived on the rez her whole life, she is half quileute and cherokee. she is very rebellious and meets seth while hanging out with her best friends brady and collin on the beach. she is in love with wolves. Seth/larka imprint story


Larka

Who am I? The question every one wants to know. If I had to sum up myself in one word, it would be rebellious. I am a person who thrives on independence, who needs to have atleast some freedom. Think about it, without rebellion people would be nothing. We would not be american, our lands would be filled with slaves, instead of being equal. All our lives would be different.

Children still forced under the power of adults, parents to be more exact. I am among the few that have the will to break that bond, I will be damned if I will be treated as a slave. I will break the never ending chain. I love my parents, though my action dont always show that. I wish to be treated as an adult, not as a little child. I have always known our finnacial info, be included in all the bills. All the problems my family has had, until resently. She tries to force me, she tries to control me. But the news I have for her is that I will not be belittled, I will win in the long run. I have an unbreakable will, and a passion for going against the current.

When you talk to me, if you have an opinion it will be heard. If you disagree prove your point or go talk to someone else. Everything needs a reason, every action, every picture, and every drawing. Whether the reason is logical or not doesnt matter, its the point of view of the person.

My name is Larka, it means newly fallen snow. I was named after the great wolf of the transylvanian penninsula. This wolf was so powerful when she was so young. A force to be reconed with. This wolf is the character of a book, The Sight, by david clement davies.

My story, my amazing story starts here, on a rainy day, in a rain state. It's where I found friendship, trust, loyalty, and love.

* * *

Though I may sound irrational, and illogical, you must understand. One look into my brain and you become temporarily dyslexic, my thought are a mess, and only make sence to me, only I can read them.

I dont want to be famous, but I want to be known. I want people to see me and know my story, why I am here today. How my life molded me to fit my wildest dreams, to be the person I am today. But I must warn there are some rocky places and I am not one to reminiss.

* * *

I've lived here since I was born, La push washington. I am half cherokee and half quileute. Let me help you with your mental picture of me, I am 5 foot 5 inches, and growing. I am very physically fit. Slim but not scrawny. I have dark brown hair, and dark reddish brown skin. A little different shade than my full native cousins. I have peircing brown eyes. I have an odd obsession with wolves, nike, horses, and sports. My father is native to this land, my mother is cherokee. I am 14 years old physically, but if counted in maturity I wouild be about 20 I guess. Most people assume im 18 because I still go to school, but nope. It does let me get away with driving though.

I woke up early this morning, sun shining through my window, thats odd around here it hardly ever does anythingbut rain. I got up very excitedly and put on my AQHA congress hoody that I got in 2008. It's my favorite. And jeans of course. then I changed my mind and put on some baggy basket ball shorts just to be different. I figured I would go running today since it was my last day of summer break. I ran downstairs not even achknowledging my parents, just went straight out the door. I took off down the road running, somewhere in between a job and a sprint. I am a fast runner and have high stamina, but no need to show off. Not right now atleast. I ran to the corner and then went down the rocky trail that led down hill to the beach. I hit a rock and slid all the way to the bottom of the trail. " Holy crap that was awesome!!" I got up and dusted myself off.

I was bestfriends with Brady and Collin last year, havent heard from then in a couple months though. " Speak of the devil" I muttered as I spotted them rolling in the sand desperately trying to pin each other. I let out a sharp whistle and the both looked up, confused at first then a smile came across both their faces. I laughed and walked towards them, Collin got up and ran to me. I tried to run away but he grabbed my waiste and threw me over his shoulder. " Collin put me down, if I knew you were going to do that I would have went back theway I came." He just laughed and set me down, as soon as he did I put my foot behind his and pushed him backwards, he landed flat on his back, to my dismay and he pulled me down with him.

" I cant believe my eyes, the great almight Collin got tackled by a girl!" Brady said with mock surprise.

I laughed and moved off. " I was taken off gaurd" collin defended.

" sure sure collin whatever helps you sleep at night" he just smiled. "brady looked like he would pass out form laughter,

" thats right brady laugh it up, cuz you might just be next." I realized they were both way taller. like closer to 6 ft. Their skin burned but i thought nothing of it, alot of our people are like that.

They both looked at me then towards the water. " hell no!! you guys better not, I swear ill cut your balls off in your sleep!" They just laughed. Brady picked me up and started towards the water, " brady you know I hate you right?!" he just laughed, when he tried to let go and throw me in the water i latched on to his hand and jerked him in with me. " I was laughing so hard than I was on the verge of crying" I thought collin was going to pass out. I walked out of the water, back onto the beach. I shook like a dog, wich caused the guys to go into another fit of laughter.

Collin was the only one not wet. " hey collin i think i need a hug" he new what I meant and he took off running. I chased him uintil i couldnt breath and then fell over onto the grassy area just above the beach. Suddenly I got hit by a volley ball/ " what the hell.:" damn that hurt. I sat up rubbing my head until brady came over. "holy crap Larka you really are a ball magnet" he laughed. " look just becase the basket balls dont like it doesnt mean I am a ball magnet. " I tried to defend myself but It was useless. " Dude, lark thats gonna leave a mark" well thank you captain obvious. I glared at him, i just sat there staring, waiting for him to give up. I was about to win when a hand touchedmy back, I jumped, making me blink.

" damn it, brady that doesnt count" he laughed " there are no rules except who ever does first loses, so yes it does count" I almost forgot about whatever touched my back. " I looked behind my back, there was a guy.

about 6 foot 3. Handsom and did I mention that he didnt have a shirt on, but Im not one to stare. unless in competition. " uh...... sorry I didnt mean to hit you with the ball." I laughed, " It's ok, Im larka by the way." he seemed to be stunned.

I cocked my head to the side wondering if i would learn his name. " this is seth, he just seems to have lost the ability tospeak for the moment." brady said. i laughed. " Well nice to meet you seth." he smiled and shook my hand.

Suddenly someone turned up a radio really loud, an all time favorite song, Honkey Tonk Stomp, I have to say Iove brooks and Dunn. People started to dance. I stood up and grabbed Bradys hand, " come on, lets dance" he seemed to find something extremely funny, but I let it go. He walked to the croud withme, with a smirk on his face. I grabbed his other hand and raised our hand moving with the beat. He spuin me around and I landed very close to his chest. Shorty after the song ended, I laughed and jumped on bradysback " im tired, you should carry me"

I whined in a jocking way, I wasnt really tired i was just messing with him.

" fine but you owe me." I laughed."fine its a deal." I hopped off when we reachedthegrassy area. " good mule, you may eat."

I said gesturing to the grass. " Oh larks you are just so funny I forgot to laugh."

I realized seth was still here, wow I should come around more often if hes gonnahave his shirt off. I laughed at my thoughts." are you laughing from hysterics again larks?" collin asked. I stopped laughing and mock glared. " oooh big bad larka's gonna beat me up" he mocked. " Is that a challenge?" He stood, then crouched into a fighting stance. I got up and mimiced his stance and we started circling. I wont take the first move. He lunged and I almost dodged him, he caught my hip and drug me closer. " some one practised over the summer" I hit him in the back of the head.

" damn larks, what are you on??" I laughed. " You should be talking." He pinned me on the ground beneath him, " you suck, you know that?" I heard a growl. a growl? I saw a very annoyed seth. " are you gonna let me up?" he pretended to think for a minut

. " No I dont think I will" i groaned. " Brady a little assitance?" i asked he shook his head. " Fine, hey seth" he looked up immediately. " A little help please?" he got up and walked over in all his glory. Collin moved faster tha humanly possible. Seth helped me up.

I jumped and hugged him. "my hero!!!" everyone laugehd,

" come on. lets leave the nerds to there horse play"

I said pulling seth with me. He followed eagerly.

" come on larks what did we do?" they whined

.I laughed and started walking again. meand seth walked hand in hand down the beach.

"I havent seen you around here before" seth said as we sat down on the far side of the beach.

" well here I am, born and raised" he looked surprised. I was curious

," whats your favorite animal?" i asked. "wolf" I jumped a little.

" wow really, mine to!!" he looked releived,

"color?" i asked, " brown" wow, "mine to" he looked happy.

" whats you full name?" " Seth Clearwater" he responded

" no middle name?" he shook his head no. "yours?" " Larka Tala Aster"

he was absorbing the information. " favorite snack?" he asked.

" Snickers and coke" he made a face. " well you asked, "

he smiled/ " you have a boyfriend?" I was taken aback. was he really interested in me? I could get used to that.

" Not at the moment, but someone has caught me eye" he smiled and i think he new it was him.

" how old are you?" "14. you?" i asked. "15, what grade are you in?"

" 9th you?" i asked. "9th to, maybe well have some clases together"

" yeah hopefully"

* * *

I walked home in a trance. seth is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. So caring but has a crazy side. ugh im going soft, where did my rebellion go. well i guess I can enjoy more than one thing at once right?

I went up tomy room and fell asleep dreaming of seth.

* * *

AN:

hello people. pleease review. It helps alot. any new ideas would be great to. Youmight even get your name on here. haha. so talk to me people


End file.
